Forty Winks
by XquisiteProdigy
Summary: DRABBLE: She's in an unidentified location. She prays. She weeps. Just forty winks, and she'll be home. PICK YOUR OWN ADVENTURE! You choose, I write. Rated M for dark themes. ExB. Lemony zest.
1. Chapter 1

**Forty Winks**

**Warning: This is a severely dark drabble. Violence, dark themes, alcoholism, and rated M for sexual content. You have been warned. **

**The Catch: Have you ever read a story and wished you could choose what happens next? Well….NOW YOU CAN! I write 3 chapters, give you a choice, and YOU pick the decision of the character. Cool, huh? Its just like those "Pick Your Own Adventure" stories you might have read as a kid. **

**Summary: She's in an unidentified location. She prays. She weeps. Just forty winks, and she'll be home.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

These lines.

They are not beautiful.

No, they are polluted with the soil of my transgressions.

They are shameful.

They are on the image of the person I don't recognize.

Imprinted on my soul, I scratch them with my fingernails, until the blood drips.

I lied. Before. I don't even see an image.

Because if I did, I would pour the blackest tar over the deepest crevices of my being.

But I try to hold on to the good memories.

I can remember bits and pieces.

The laughter.

The tug of my pigtails.

The color of emerald eyes.

But it doesn't stop my feet from hovering over the edge.

_So I jump. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You cling to me, grasping my arm.

Ask me what the hell I'm doing.

You ruined this.

Ruined the vivid flash of the petals snuggled below the ragged rocks.

Beautiful, they were.

Instead, I'm glaring into your eyes.

You make knots twist in my stomach.

My palms sweat from your touch.

I scream, as the wind howls around us.

You couldn't even let me have this.

Let me have my own death.

You brush my hair back, lead me to safer ground.

And those petals.

The ones from the beautiful orchids.

Cry desperately for the color of my blood.

But your eyes.

_Weep frantically for the hostage of my soul. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't notice it coming.

The white van, squealing around the curve.

It knocks me on the pavement.

The doors open.

They hurl me in.

Like I am the remains of a dead animal.

I scream, but it is no use.

Their faces are covered.

But my shame is exposed.

I see three, no four of them.

All in black. All the color of infinite death.

The door almost closes.

I see the hair.

The eyes.

The hand.

I see _you_.

And when I glance up,

You…

* * *

**Choice A: Edward is kidnapped with Bella.**

**Choice B: Homegirl is on her own. **

**Review with A or B, and I'll do the rest of the work… (as usual!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really? Now poor Edward is stolen too? You guys are pitiful…**

**Chapter 4**

Blood trickles down the side of your face.

When you are grabbed too.

Thrown in beside me.

Your flesh, both red as crimson, and pale as the snow.

Silent screams are loud, here in the forest of a van. No one can hear us.

No longer just me. But you.

We are blindfolded and gagged.

Knocked over by the swerve of the road and squealing tires.

I'm frightened, alone in my conscious.

But I am comforted by the grasp of your hand, holding mine.

_You never could just let me go._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We are driven for miles and miles.

I don't know where we are headed, but we are gone for so long, we are away from home.

Away from our state of Washington.

My heart lingers in the vicinity of my throat.

I know I should be concerned about our current circumstances.

However, all I can think about is the last words you said to me.

The ones that seeded in my veins, rooted through my essence, bloomed into the nature of who I am.

"_I hate you, Bella."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fall in and out of consciousness. The van stops. I am pushed out.

I stumble to the ground.

A sickening thud of your body falling beside me lurches the contents of my stomach.

This blindfold is obscuring my view.

We are pushed, beaten, and threatened forward.

Up a hill. Through an opening. Onto a solid foundation.

I shiver from the sudden heat of an indoor building.

Seconds feel endless, and someone with a rough hand, removes the blindfold off my face.

The horrifying knowledge of our capturers means certain death.

I stare as Edward gasps.

I know these people.

Three men. One woman.

They are the ones who….

**Choice A: Murdered Maggie by pushing her under a moving train. **

**Choice B: Murdered Kate in the alley with a pair of scissors. **


End file.
